Home
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Alyss looks around the place she had called home for many years. Now she goes to her real home. Depressing. Aly
1. Chapter 1

**For Stewie **'_**Mum, please, don't give up yet!' said Alyss' 30 year old daughter.**_

* * *

They were in the cabin in the woods. Will's old one. He has passed on just two days before hand. Alyss had no intention of living any longer. She did not want to see her husband's funeral. She wanted to be buried with him.

'_**I am old. I have seen much, done much and hurt many.' She said back to her.**_

They had both lived to be well over soixante-dix. Well over. They had done many missions together. Refused many awards together. Laughed together. Seen deaths and been the cause of them, together.

'_**And helped so many more mum. You still can! Please just don't die now!'**_

Her daughter was right. She had helped many people. Helped them find love, helped them by passing on messages to their families and other things. Yes, she had helped many. With the help of Will, always by her side.

'_**I have done many things to help the world, yes. Now the world is helping me. Helping me sleep the long sleep.'**_

Alyss was tied. She was ready. She would happily and peacefully go now. But her children were not happy. She would make them happy and then she would sleep.

'_**But mum.' Her daughter was crying now. 'I can not imagine both you and dad not being there. Forever!'**_

Alyss sighed inwardly. She remember being this way when Pauline and Halt had been about to pass on.

_Her, her husband and Pauline had been standing beside where Halt was laying. He was softly breathing. His eyes were closed and peaceful, for perhaps the first time in his life. Her mentor was crying beside her. Halt at least had not been taken before his time. Pauline fell to her knees as Halt's eyes opened._

'_Don't cry for me, my dear. I have finally done what Ferris wanted of me. I have died.' Then using his last breath he turned to Will._

'_I am proud of you, my son. Proud of you all.' He had then died. _

_Will started shaking his head viciously. 'No! No! No!' he had exclaimed. 'Halt can not be dead. He's…he's,' Will had fumbled with the right word here. He had finished with the same word as he had started the pervious sentence, Halt._

_The day that Pauline died had been a year after. Exact. I could not live another day without Halt, she had said before dying. She had returned to Halt at last._

_Alyss had buried her head in Will's shoulder and refused to take it out. At last Will had pulled her from his shoulder, saying that she needed to eat._

_From then on the next couple of days passed as a dream for both of them. There were important _

_officials arriving for Lady Pauline's funeral everywhere._

_Only the closest ones sought her out and shared condolences with both her and Will._

'_**You will be with us again some day. No, it won't be soon but one day, one day.'**_

She would in the end. Where ever people went she would go with them one day.

_**Her daughter was not crying her heart out. Her son had stood at the back and listened to the conversation. He too was now crying.**_

Now that's an oddity. My son crying. He has never cried, so far as I could tell. He has only cried once before that I know off. And that was two day ago.

I will miss him, was her next thought. Looking like his dad in his cloak. He walked forward now.

'_**At your next gathering, tell all our friends that I said goodbye and that I will miss them.' He smiled. **_

Good friends. Good laughs. Good jokes. Good pranks. Good times. Alyss smiled slightly at those times. In a place where she really belonged, that was the feeling.

'_**Place a blue poppy on your father's grave from me. On the head stone engrave that I loved him.'**_

The blue poppies were the flower which Will would always give her. For good times, bad times, sad times all the time really.

'_**I will mum. Say hello to dad for me. Tell him that I-we miss him and his jokes. The gathering is boring now without his jokes.'**_

It was true. There was nothing now to entertain the Rangers. They were a ghost of what they used to be.

'_**Bye mum.' Alyss' two children said together. Giving a watery smile at her own genuine smile.**_

She smiled fondly one last time at them. She was proud of them and they knew it.

'_**Good-bye my dears. Live well.'**_

And with that the last of the legends of Araluen departed this life.

Reunited with friends,

family,

and her husband.

* * *

**This is in my group of one shots called cannon is over rated.**

**It is also as a one shot seperate**

**Aly**


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
